Like A Prayer
by Serenity Shadowstar
Summary: Clary is in love with Jace, he doesn't know the extent of her feelings until she tells him right before she goes to get revenge on a demon. She doesn't know if she'll ever see Jace again, so she had to tell him. No one knows where she is, except for Magnus. There's a reason she didn't tell Jace where she was going. He'd follow her to his death. She won't let that demon take him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, or the Characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare.**

The day I truly fell in love with Jace Herondale was the day he saved my life. We were 14, and we went demon hunting without permission. There were five demons and at the time Jace was stronger than me, because he's a guy and guys develop muscle faster. We were surrounded, so Jace took on the three biggest and I took the two smaller ones. Halfway through the fight Jace lost track of one of his demons, it was coming right for me and I couldn't do anything because I was busy fighting off the other two. I knew what was coming, but I was powerless to stop it. I managed to kill the two demons that I was fighting and prepared myself for the third. Right when I was about to strike, Jace was there. He stabbed the demon in the heart and it disappeared. He stabbed the demon and killed it, but not before it stabbed him. He caught a spike through the chest. I screamed. I wanted to yell at him for being so stupid and that I could have handled it myself. But I held my tongue in check because the boy I love just saved my life. Jace collapsed onto the pavement and I caught him under the arms before he hit his head. He was still alive, thank the Angel. How I managed to carry him home was pure adrenaline. I was not going to let him die. When I got home I screamed at my grandparents to open the door because I was dead on my feet. When grandma Morgenstern opened the door she gasped and asked me what in the name of Raziel happened. I told her that Jace saved my life and that she had to save him, please. Grandma nodded and took unconscious Jace from me and carried him to the infirmary of our mansion. Grandma Morgenstern is an Angelic Healer. She has a gift from the Archangel Raphael. When grandma was done with Jace, she told me that he was going to be okay.

Jace doesn't know everything that happened that night. All he remembers is getting stabbed with a spike, then nothing. He doesn't know how much I love him and I doubt that he even feels the same.

Jace and I have been best friends ever since we met. Our families lived next door to each other. The Herondale's, Lightwood's and Morgenstern's. We did everything together.

*Past*

Then one day when Jace was 10; his parents were killed in a demon raid, leaving him all alone. Then he was adopted by the Lightwoods, but now everything was different. Jace wouldn't talk to anyone, not even me. We'd still hang out, but it was like I wasn't even there at all and that hurt. A lot. I cried myself to sleep every night because I lost my best friend.

I know what he's going through and he wouldn't even talk to me. My parents were murdered last year by a demon. Yes, demons exist, so do werewolves, vampires, faeries and angels. I'm a Shadowhunter. When my mom and dad were killed I along with my older brother Jonathan was taken in by our grandparents. Savannah and James Fairchild; and Seraphina and Christopher Morgenstern. Our mansion was big enough for everyone.

My brother and I learned to train and fight demons when I was five and he was six. We learned quickly. Mom taught us runes, demonology, history, music and everything from the books and dad taught us how to fight, hand-to-hand, unarmed and weaponry.

Then one day we learned that two new Shadowhunter families were moving to our neighbourhood. The Lightwoods and Herondales. They were moving in on either side of us. I was so excited; I was finally going to have friends other than my brother. So the first thing I did was run outside to meet them. The first person I saw was the most beautiful boy I have ever seen; he had curly blond hair and the strangest eyes, they were gold. He noticed me staring at him and smiled and started to walk towards me. He introduced himself as Jace Herondale and I as Clary Morgenstern. We've been attached at the hip ever since.

Then came the day my mom and dad were killed. They are now resting in Idris. Jace didn't leave me alone once, he was always there. So when the same thing happened to him a year later, I had to return the favor. But he wouldn't let me, he wouldn't let anyone. That was the day I lost my best friend. So, if he wouldn't talk to me, I'd talk to him. I decided to write him a letter every day. I honestly don't know if he ever read them, I like to hope he did.

When it was time to go back to school, Jace was different. He put up a wall to hide his emotions and he still wouldn't talk to me. He would look at me and the emotion in his eyes was self-hatred. I saw it clear as day. When he noticed that I noticed he walked away as fast as he could. I knew that look; it was the same as the one starring back at me through the mirror. Jace was blaming himself for his parents' deaths, when there was no way in hell that it was his fault. When I got home from school that day I asked the question my grandparents have been dreading for an entire year. I asked for the truth. All four of them looked at each other, and at grandpa Morgenstern's confirmation, they told me that my mom and dad were killed trying to keep the demon from getting to me. The demon wanted me because I have an amazing gift with runes and my parents refused to give me up. They were killed because of me. That's the way I see it, but my grandparents and Jonathan said it wasn't my fault. I acted like I believed them, but I didn't and Isabelle Lightwood is the only one that knows. I can't talk to Jace anymore because he's been acting like he's king of the school and has all the girls hanging on his every word and smile. But everyone that knows him best; knows that it's all an act. Deep inside he's hurting and he won't let it out. It's killing me; I just wish he'd talk to me. So the next day, I finally had the courage to tell him everything.

It took me two hours to build up the nerve to go over to the Lightwoods and talk to him. So I take a deep breath and ring the doorbell. Maryse answers. Maryse Lightwood and Celene Herondale have always been like second mothers' to me. I smile and walk in, "Hey Maryse, is Jace here?" I ask. She nods toward the grand staircase, "He's up in his room Clary. He's always up there and he won't talk to anybody. Maybe he'll talk to you." I smile at her and nod, but I sincerely doubt it. He hasn't spoken one word to me since Stephen and Celene were killed in that demon raid. It's been two weeks. Slowly I make my way up the grand staircase and to his room; the third door on the left. I knock three times, when he doesn't answer the door I decide to walk right in. What I see brings me to tears.

Jace is lying on his bed, twirling a seraph blade. He's staring at the ceiling with silent tears coming out of his eyes. I run over to the bed and take the blade from his hand before he decides to hurt himself. He doesn't react, not even a flinch; just lets his hand fall to his side.

I sigh and lay down next to him on the bed; I take his hand and squeeze as hard as I could. To my immediate relief, he squeezes back. This is a good sign, finally a response. Now I can tell him. "Jace, there's something I have to tell you," my voice is hoarse, like I haven't spoken in weeks. He turns to look at me, there's no spark in his beautiful eyes. My heart clenches. It hurts seeing him like this, there has to be some way to make it better.

Then he speaks to me, for the first time in what felt like years. "What's the matter Clary, you look like you're about to cry," he said quietly. I take a deep breath and clear my throat. "It's my fault mom and dad are dead. That demon killed them because they wouldn't give me up," now I am crying and Jace hugs me to him and I cry on his shirt, getting it wet with my overflowing tears. Jace whispers, "Clary, it's not your fault, there was nothing you could have done." He always knows what to say; even when he's trying to make me feel better.

It's not working this time. "No Jace, my grandparents told me the truth about what happened that night. That demon is still alive." Jace hugs me tighter; I can feel his tears falling on my hair. He's about to say something, my hand covers his mouth, "Jace, stop. You have to come back to me. I know how you feel. My mom and dad are dead too remember. Except in your case, it's not your fault. My parents were murdered because of me, because I have a gift. Celene and Stephen died on a job. Not your fault." I remove my hand from his mouth, and he looks at me with wide gold eyes, and then says, "I'm sorry Clary. I should have known I could always count on you to be there for me. I guess I felt that I didn't deserve it. Will you forgive me?" there's hope in his voice and there's a little spark in his eyes again. I smile and wipe our tears away, "Yes, you big-headed dummy. I forgive you. I love you Jace." The relief on his face is sevenfold and he laughs and squeezes me until I can't breathe. "I love you too, Clary." That night, I stayed with Jace, and I vowed that I would get revenge on the demon that killed our parents. Yes, our parents, because I think the same demon killed Jace's and I tell him that. He tells me that I'm not allowed to go out on a demon hunt without him and Izzy. Jace makes me promise and I do, but my fingers are crossed behind my back. There is no way that I will let that demon take anyone else I love away from me. From that moment on, I have my Jace back.

*Present*

*7 years later*

Jace still doesn't know how much I love him. He thinks I love him like a sister loves a brother. But I already have a brother and Jonathan is as annoying as they come. Every chance he gets, he teases me about my feelings for Jace. About the fact that I haven't told him how I felt. We've been best friends for 12 years. Jace knows that I love him, just not how much. Jonathan and Izzy know, but they won't say a thing to him. It's up to me to spill my feelings. I don't even know if Jace feels the same. Damnit. I'm 17 years old and I don't have the courage to tell my best friend how I feel. What does that make me? _Come on Clary, you're a Shadowhunter; you hunt and kill demons at night. What is there to be afraid of? Nothing, nothing at all. Well there is the fact that he may not feel the same way. Jace is a Shadowhunter and the QB of the Fairchild Academy football team and captain of the soccer team. He has girls falling at his feet. But he doesn't have a girlfriend, does he Clary? No, he doesn't. What are you waiting for? Come on Clary, grow a pair. _

"Clary! Are you home?" my head snapped up, right out of my inner argument with myself. Shit. It was Jace. He always walks in without knocking or ringing the doorbell. Well, I better make myself presentable. "I'll be right down! Just a moment!" I yell through the mansion. The place is huge, I still get lost and it's my house. Running into my room, I grab a black band t-shirt a pair of black skinny jeans, my converse and black leather jacket and helmet; then quickly brushed my hair and teeth. We had school in 45 minutes and Jace always caught a ride with me. He didn't have his license yet. Sucker. I was about to run downstairs when the air popped. It was a fire message, from the High Warlock of Brooklyn; Magnus Bane. He and I became very good friends when I was 12. Jace doesn't know. I opened the letter,

'Clary, I found the demon. He lives in the sewers under downtown. Deep underground. Be there in an hour. Good Luck. –Magnus the Magnificent.'

Ever since I found out the demons name, I've had Magnus tracking it since I couldn't without raising suspicions. It's been 5 years and now I have my chance. I know Jace wants to kill it as bad as me, he's an amazing Shadowhunter. But I know the minute that I tell him, he'll come up with some excuse and go running off half- cocked and unprepared. No way; no how. I am the one that goes running off into dangerous situations alone and without back-up. I owe my parents and Jace's. I won't let them down. I'll write my brother a letter. I check my clock. Still 40 minutes. I smelled bacon and eggs wafting up from the kitchen downstairs. Jace is cooking breakfast. Right; the letter,

Dear Jonathan:

I found the demon that killed mom and dad. If I don't come home tonight, I want you to know that you were the best brother in the whole world and I love you. Tell our grandparents I love them as well. I'll be downtown, under the city.

Goodbye Jon,

Love Clary.

When I was finished, my face was wet. Wow, I hadn't even noticed I was crying. Quietly I tiptoed into the hall and snuck into Jonathan's room. He was sound asleep. He's going to be late for school. I left the letter on his dresser and walked out. As I made my way downstairs a really bad feeling started to settle in the pit of my stomach. I brushed it off as nothing. Stopping on the stair landing I opened my back-pack to make sure I had all of my gear, weapons etc. Satisfied, I continued down the stairs to greet Jace with a fake smile. "Hey Jace, are you ready to go?" I asked, maybe a bit to cheerfully. He looked up from his plate and my breath caught in my throat. He was still the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. If I die today, I'm really going to miss him. The clearing of a throat broke my thoughts. Jace was looking at me concerned, "Are you okay Clary? You look kind of pale. Well paler than usual." His worried expression made my heart hurt. Maybe he did feel the same way. I blinked, and then smiled, "I'm fine Jace, let's get to school." He looked at me for a second longer, nodded and put his plate in the sink. "Okay, let's go." We walked into the garage where my black Kawasaki Ninja speed-bike sat. I smiled. I loved this bike. Hopping on, I revved the engine, Jace got on behind me and I gave him his helmet. Then we sped off to school.

I parked the bike in my usual spot. Jace handed me his helmet and got off and started walking towards the school, assuming I was right behind him. After about five steps he noticed that I wasn't following and came back. _Now or never Clary._ I told myself. As Jace approached I sucked in a giant breath. I was going to tell him, then speed off to my death. Now Jace was right in front of me, I pulled off my helmet and was about to tell him when he cut me off, "What is going on Clary? Talk to me, please," his voice was pleading. I smiled and got off the still running bike. Okay, here goes nothing. Looking him right in the eye, "Jace, I love you. More than a friend. There is something I have to take care of, but I'll be back later." The look on his face said it all. He was shocked, relieved and a little surprised. So I went on my tip toes, put my arms around his neck and kissed him, right there in the parking lot. After a moment's hesitation, he kissed me back. It felt amazing. I didn't want to leave. But I had to. I was the first to pull away for air. Jace was still a bit dazed. I smiled at him, turned and got back on my bike. Before I put my helmet back on I smiled at him once more then sped off towards downtown. Right before I left the parking lot, I heard Jace yell, "Clary! Get back here! You can't confess that and leave me here! I swear on the Angel I will find out what you're up too!" I smiled sadly to myself, he would find out, but it would be too late.

When I made it downtown the first thing I did was mark myself, change into my gear and load my weapons. Then I hopped down into the sewer. The smell was terrible; I had to hold my breath. At least I could see. And right in front of me was the ugliest demon I have ever seen, this was the one that killed the people I love. It also had a weapon. The funny thing is, I am not even afraid for my life. I smiled at Azazel; this ugly bastard killed my parents. "Hello Azazel, do you remember me? You killed Jocelyn and Valentine Morgenstern, Celene and Stephen Herondale. Now you ugly sack of shit, are going to pay for what you have done." The demon smirked, and then said with malice, "Little Clarissa Morgenstern. What a pleasure it will be to finally bring you to my master. Your gift will serve its purpose and then you will be my slave for eternity." I barked a laugh, like that was going to happen. I'd die first. "Come and get me!" I yelled at him. Azazel came at me with a speed only a skilled Shadowhunter could deflect, his sword met mine mid flip and sparks flew everywhere. This was going to be fun. I have waited a long time for this.

**Please Review and tell me what you think:) I plan on making this a two-shot.**

**I also love cliffhangers;) So if you want to know if Clary lives or dies, please read and review. Jace may show up in the knick of time to save her or he may be too late...dundundun, Jace also wants a piece of this demon, for his parents and for Clary...He never got the chance to tell her...  
**

**Please Review, I love hearing your thoughts and opinions:D  
**

**PS: Jonathan is going to be a gifted Shadowhunter in this story. Jace is also going to be a gifted Shadowhunter. When they were born they were touched by the Angel. And Valentine wasn't bad.  
**

**-S  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI, Cassandra Clare does:)**

**This chapter is a bit of Jace and Jonathan. They don't really get along that well. Sort of a Love/Hate relationship. **

JPOV

I can't believe she did that and just sped off. Clary kissed me and admitted her true feelings. Finally. But she never gave me the chance to tell her that I love her back. That kiss was amazing, but to me it felt like goodbye. Shit. It was. My red-headed badass beauty is up to something that may quite possibly get her killed and I'll never see her again. No, no, no that is unacceptable. I will not allow anything to happen to her, she is my life. Now I just have to find out where she went. The first thing I did was call her brother, that ass wasn't even here yet. The phone rang five times before that jackass finally answered, "Hello?" Jonathan said in a groggy voice. He sounded like he was still asleep. Wonderful. "Hello? Who the hell is this?" now he sounded more alert. I cleared my throat, and then said, "Jonny its Jace. We've got a situation here."

There was silence on the other end of the line, I thought he hung up for a second and then, "WHAT the HELL are you doing BLONDIE!Calling me at this ungodly hour?!"Jonathan's angry voice boomed over the line. Damn he was loud when he was pissed. "Calm down Morgenstern, first of all school started about five minutes ago and second Clary left on her bike. She said she had to take care of something." I said as calmly as I could manage with everything that just happened. There was a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line, and then I heard a muffled, "Fuck." By the Angel this was bad. "Jonathan, what the hell is going on, I know you know something. Now tell me or I swear on the Angel I'll-," I was cut off mid rant by Jonathan's angry voice, "Shut up Herondale! I can't tell you over the phone. I'm coming, wait for me. I'll be there in 15 minutes." Then the line went dead. Oh he knew something alright. Clary told her brother everything.

JMPOV

How could she do this to me? First mom and dad, now her. I knew from the moment that grandma Morgenstern told Clary the truth about what happened she would blame herself. I was right, when Clary was 12 she met a warlock; Magnus Bane the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Ever since that sparkly, exuberant man came into her life and offered his help to find that demon it would be the end of her. I hope I'm wrong. I can't lose her too and I know that if Clary died it would kill Jace. That arrogant, sarcastic, egotistical-thinks he's God's gift to women everywhere Shadowhunter loves my sister. He loves her as much as she loves him maybe more.

I see the way he looks at her. Clary just had to find out for herself. And when I found that note in the middle of my conversation with Herondale, I knew she finally told him that she loved him, more than a friend. And after that, she went to find that bastard demon. Shit. She went alone and didn't tell anyone. Well she told me, but I just found the note. By the Angel, downtown New York is huge; there are miles upon miles of tunnels down there. Clary probably already found that demon and whoever else he has down there. Soon it's going to be something against one. Not a fair fight. Don't get me wrong, Clary can kick my ass, Jace's ass; she can kick everybody's ass. But still, she's my sister, I love her and I'm not going to let her go through with this fight alone. That reckless, brave; stupid girl. She's thinking with her heart instead of her head again, when it comes to those she loves. _Clary please be okay. You can't leave us._ Looking at my bedside clock, I noticed that school started ten minutes ago. Shit, I told that arrogant ass I'd meet him in 15, now I only have 10 minutes to make it to school before he bothers me again. I brushed my teeth and washed my face and looked in the mirror. I was still wearing my pj's. Fuck it. Clary needs me and Herondale is going to blow a gasket if I don't meet him on time. I jumped on my bike, revved the engine and sped off to meet his _Arrogant Highness_.What does my sister see in him?

JPOV

What in the name of the Angel is taking Morgenstern so long to get here? It only takes 8 minutes to get here from their house. I am so worried about Clary right now, there's a bad feeling brewing in the pit of my stomach that if we don't find her soon; it'll be too late. God, I love her so much it hurts. Why does she have to be so reckless? Why does she have to take care of this one thing alone? Whatever it is that she's up too, Clary should've taken me with her. No matter what. We do everything together and that last look she gave me was one of sadness and longing; I could see it in her eyes. No! I will not lose her; we are going to find her as soon as her asshole brother picks me up. I looked at my cell phone, said asshole is almost late. UGH! What is taking him so long; he's probably doing it to piss me off. Arrogant bastard, we never got along, not even when we were kids. The only things we have in common are demon hunting and Clary. He loves his sister more than anything in the world and would never let her do anything alone. Every time we'd go out on a patrol Jonathan was always there. I grudgingly admit that he's an exceptional Shadowhunter. He's not better than me of course, but Jonathan and Clary are of the same skill set, except she's better with runes always has been. Whenever Clary and I are sparring together it always ends in a draw. She's amazing and I miss her already. _Please be okay Clary, I need you. I always have. _

The sound of a motorcycle brought me out of my musings. It was a black Ducati and the rider was non- other than Jonathan Morgenstern. I looked down at my cell, right on time. He's lucky or I would have had Izzy go over there and poor water on his face since she decided to skip school today. When Jonathan pulled up in front me, I noticed that he was still wearing his pj's, I stifled a smirk. He still looked like he just woke up. Now I did laugh. When he took his helmet off, I laughed harder. His honey blonde hair was everywhere and to one side. His onyx eyes were red as if he'd been crying. Shit. I shut my mouth. Out of all the years that I've known Jonathan and Clary, he was never one to cry, ever. I rarely saw Clary cry either. Jonathan glared at me and if looks could kill I'd be dead. Well, he was still pissed. I opened my mouth to say something when he cut me off, "What the _hell_ are you laughing at _Herondale?_ My _sister_ is off to the Angel knows where and you're laughing. If I didn't know any better I'd kill you right now!" Jonathan growled; his eyes glowed with anger. I knew some of his anger was toward me, but most of it was for something else.

I need to find out what the hell is going on and Jonathan knows something, "Listen Morgenstern, what the _hell_ is going on? I know you know something; your face says it all. Now where did Clary go?" I asked evenly, so many emotions were going through my head. Only one thing made Jonathan cry. Clary. I remember about a month ago the three of us were on patrol around Pandemonium.

There were 5 demons against the three of us. I thought it was pretty fair odds, but Clary was skeptical. They weren't ordinary demons, one lashed out at Jonathan and Clary jumped in front of him before the claws could penetrate his skin. Her whole left side was clawed. She didn't even scream, instead she threw her seraph blade at its head and cut it right off. Then she jumped on the other one, stabbed it in the heart and it disappeared. Jonathan and I took care of the other one. When we were finished, Clary was nowhere in sight, she was around the corner lying on the concrete, unconscious. That was the first time I'd ever seen Jonathan Morgenstern cry.

I walked over to Clary's still body, knelt down and felt for any signs that she was still alive. I put my hand to her neck and felt for a pulse. There was a slight flutter under my finger-tips; I let out the breath I didn't know I'd been holding. She was alive, thank the Angel. I turned to Jonathan, he was still standing where I'd left him; his face was deathly white with tears streaming down his face.

Very carefully, I lifted Clary into my arms and walked over to Jonathan. "Jonathan, she's alive. We have to go. Now." He wiped his eyes and took a breath, then looked at Clary. "It's my entire fault. She shouldn't have had to save my ass." Jonathan was blaming himself. Clary would have done it anyway. If their positions were reversed, Jonathan would have jumped in front of her. "It's no one's fault Morgenstern, she saw it coming. She knew what she was doing. Clary is alive Jonathan, now let's get her home so grandma can heal her," I said, my voice tight with strain. I started to walk toward Jonathan's car; he followed silently in my footsteps. If something happened to Clary, I don't know what either one of us would do. She was our world.

A tap on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at Jonathan and he scowled at me, "Have you not been listening to me Herondale?" I shook my head, clearing it. Jonathan muttered something that sounded a lot like 'grassmole' then he said louder, "We have to go Herondale. Clary is in trouble and I might know someone who can help. Oh, and call Isabelle. I know she skipped school today." I narrowed my eyes at him. He left something out. What does he think he's protecting me from? "Spit it out Morgenstern! Tell me what you're hiding _now._ Before I kick your ass. You know I can too. So tell me." Morgenstern looked at me for a moment then turned around and started cursing and swearing and just spewing insults at anything and everything. After about five minutes he came back and growled, "You really want to know what Clary's been up to these last few months Herondale?" Fuck. The way he said it, it didn't sound good. But it was Clary so of course I wanted to know. It can't be that bad right?

I nodded. Jonathan grimaced. I was about to yell at him for procrastinating and just fucking tell me, but he cut me off, "Alright, you asked for it Herondale. Clary found _the _demon." I felt my jaw drop to the floor. Then closed it. "Did you just say that Clary found the demon that killed our parents?" I asked, my voice menacing. Jonathan's face was empty of all emotion. "Yes," his voice was flat, scary calm. There was emotion boiling deep behind his indifferent mask. I could tell I wear one all the time, except when I'm with Clary; she can see right through it. Shit. "When we were kids, Clary promised me she wouldn't go after _that _demon without back-up." Jonathan just shook his head, then said, "Jace, if you were the one that found out what happened to your parents, would you want to get revenge?"

Shocked into silence I nodded. Jonathan continued, "When grandma Morgenstern told Clary the truth about what happened. She couldn't get it out her head that mom and dad were killed because of her. That day before she went to talk to you, she told me what grandma said and she swore on the Angel that she would avenge our parents' deaths. Including yours, she also felt responsible for yours as well." I felt myself go pale. I wanted to throw up. Why didn't she tell me? _You know why_ my inner voice said. _You would have done the same. _I understood, but I was still pissed as all _hell._ I will not lose Clary. When this is over, she and I are going to have a serious chat. I squared my shoulders and looked at Jonathan. "Let's go save Clary." He walked back to his bike and hopped on. I called Izzy. She didn't pick up, so I left her a hasty message, "Isabelle, call me back ASAP! Clary is in trouble. We are freaking out." When I was done, I heard Morgenstern yell through his helmet, "Hurry the fuck up Herondale, we don't have time to waste." I scowled at him. Sometimes I really wanted to punch him in the face. I hopped on the bike behind him, and then yelled, "Where are we going _Your Highness?"_ Jonathan swore, I smirked at his back. Then he said, "We're going to see Magnus Bane _Princess." _Now I really wanted to punch him. But I thought better of it. We were going to get some answers. Hang on Clary. We're coming. _I love you._

**PS: the next chapter will include more of Jace and Jonathan bickering:p then they come to some sort of truce. It will also include, Alec, Izzy, Max, Magnus. C&JM's grandparents. And lastly the battle between Clary and the demon, his Master and minions...dundundundun...will our heroes make it in time to save her? No one knows...Don't worry, Jace will be there...**

**PPS: Clary, Jace and Jonathan's outfits for chapters 1&2 are posted on my profile:D**

**Please read and review; I love reading your thoughts and opinions;D**

**I will update ASAP:)**

**-S**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI Cassandra Clare does:) And I do not own Kyrian of Thrace. He is in the dark-hunter series by Sherrilyn Kenyon. He's hot though:) I just thought I'd use him as a reference. **

**CPOV**

Azazel came at me with a speed only a skilled Shadowhunter could deflect, his sword met mine mid flip and sparks flew everywhere, then the bastard disappeared. This was going to be fun. I have waited a long time for this. I'm really going to enjoy ending his demonic life. He killed people I cared deeply about, my parents and Jaces'. I have a really bad feeling about this. Deep down I could sense Jace and Jonathan looking for me. Jace is the most powerful Shadowhunter I have ever known; he has the strength, speed, agility and skill of the Angels. Jonathan is also a powerful Shadowhunter. His strengths are regeneration, invisibility, strength and fire. For some unknown reason to me, Jonathan and Jace don't get along. I think it's because Jonathan is my older brother and is being an overprotective ass. Maybe someday they'll work together. As I was wondering through underground downtown New York, the smell of rotting garbage filled my nose. Disgusting. That was when I found it; a bloody, eaten corpse.

The second I saw the corpse my mind went blank and suddenly I was somewhere else. I was in a large warehouse and there was a blonde boy about my age chained to the ceiling. He was bloody and beaten and I knew him. His name was Trevor Midwinter and he was the Running Back for the football team. He's also my cousin and a Shadowhunter and Jonathan's Parabatai. No wonder Jonathan's been feeling on edge these last few days, his best friend is missing. _Why didn't he tell me?_

My breath caught in my throat. I was wondering why he hadn't been in school for the past two days. Now I know what happened to him and I know what's coming. The door to my left banged open and a man walked in wearing a white lab coat covered in blood. He looked like a mad scientist. When he saw Trevor hanging there he smiled, walked up to him and punched him in the gut. I flinched, that had to hurt. Trevor coughed and spat blood out of his mouth. Then he rasped, "What the hell do you want from me demon? I can't tell you anything." The demon looked around the room, his red eyes landed on me then turned back to Trevor. "Tell me Shadowhunter, where is Jace Herondale? That Nephilim scum will pay for what he did to me." _Oh shit!_ That demon is Alistair, the demon of pain and suffering and Jace trapped him in a human body. I was there, I helped him do it. Jonathan doesn't even know about this. Shit.

Azazel is after me because he wants to take me to his Master, drain my abilities and make me his slave for all eternity. Alistair is after Jace for revenge because if he can't transform he has no powers. Alistair is using Trevor to get to Jace? Why? He doesn't even like Jace. He's just as overprotective of me as Jonathan is, except he's not as big of an asshole. Trevor spat in Alistair's face; the demon howled. Shadowhunter blood is poison to him. Interesting. The demon punched Trevor in the face; his head jerked back and nearly hit the wall. That is when I saw his face. If he weren't family, I definitely would have a crush on him, because boy, he is a handsome one. Blonde hair, grey eyes, (never more gorgeous than Jace though) he looked like the statue of the Ancient Greek Prince Kyrian of Thrace. And he has a twin brother named Tristan and a younger brother named Michael. The only difference is their eyes. Tristan's are hazel. Trevor jerked his head forward and snarled, "I will never tell you anything about Herondale you bastard. I will only tell you this; his best friend is the best Shadowhunter to ever walk the earth. The legend says that she's Immortal and will bring vengeance down on anyone who hurts those she loves. Now demon, you're going to have to kill me, because I'm done talking to you." He was right about one thing, I will bring vengeance down on anyone who hurts the people I love, and Trevor happens to be one of them, I'm not sure about the Immortal part though. It's worth looking into. Alistair growled at Trevor, "As you wish Shadowhunter, you're death is mine to deliver."

The demon smiled, went to the table and grabbed a knife with a serrated edge. He was going to kill him. My mind screamed at me to do something, but what? I'm in the past, I can't save him he's already dead. Or am I here because I can save him? There's only one way to find out. Just as Alistair was about to stab Trevor in the gut with his blade; I flipped in front of him and met his blade with my Katana. The blades crashed and sparks went flying everywhere. _Holy Angel. It worked. I'm not in the past. I was transported to a Shadowhunter in need of my help._

I smiled a vicious, sinister smile. _No one harms my family and gets away with it. _"Hello Alistair. Long- time no see. How's the body treating you?" Alistair growled in frustration, I just interrupted his kill. He cursed when he turned and saw nothing, "Who's there? And how dare you interrupt my kill! You're going to pay for that. Show yourself!" I smiled a smug smile. When I willed myself to be seen, he wouldn't recognize me and I knew for a fact that Trevor was unconscious. "Let me think for a second Alistair…I refuse to identify myself to the likes of you. I do not conspire with demons. And secondly, I interrupted your kill because he belongs to me."

I willed myself to be seen, when he finally noticed me, what he saw was a black haired, purple eyed Shadowhunter with a Katana. The demon cursed and charged me. I flipped over him and hit him in the back with my blade. He cursed. "Shadowhunter. You're going to regret coming here. This place is forbidden to the Angels." I smiled knowingly and approached him. This was going to be fun. "Well, then it's a good thing I'm a Saint and not an Angel." The demon growled and came forward; he swung his blade at my head. I blocked the blow and kicked him in the face. Alistair hit the ground with a thud, blood pouring out of his mouth and nose. I smiled inwardly, on the outside I kept a straight face. "Tell me Alistair. What are you doing with a Shadowhunter for a hostage? What is that boy to you?" He spat blood out of his mouth and scowled at me, his voice full of venom, "That _boy_ as you called him is close to the asshole that put me in this godforesaken body and I want him to pay for what he has done to me." Now it was my turn to scowl. He was not getting Jace, not as long as I still had breath in me. "How did he manage to trap you in that body?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. I wanted to hear it from him. Alistair sat up, grabbed his blade from the floor then stood. "He had help from a red-head. He trapped me in this human form with a binding rune and I want it removed. So if you want to live _Shadowhunter_ get out of my way so that I can beat his whereabouts out of that Shadowhunter chained to my ceiling. Then when I'm done, I'm going to kill him slowly." _Like Hell. _

I smiled sweetly at him. Alistair is not my demon to kill, he's Jace's. And when somebody takes Jace's kill he gets really pissed off. It happened once. Jonathan killed Jace's demon. He got in the way and stabbed it when Jace was interrogating it for info. Jace was so angry, the look on his face was priceless. I will never forget that face, he looked like he wanted to murder Jonathan on the spot. Jonathan just looked at me, then at Jace. He smiled wickedly at Jace then said, "Whoops, sorry Herondale. My hand just slipped." That comment just made it worse. Jace was gripping his blade so tight, his knuckles were turning white. He turned to me and said through gritted teeth, "Clary, get your brother out of here before I _kill _him." Jonathan was about to say something, I figured it was about time to intervene. I slapped my gloved hand over his mouth and hissed in his ear, "Come on Jonny. That's enough. He really could kill you, you know. But he won't because you're my brother and I need you." I could feel Jonathan clench his teeth under my hand and I released my grip. He nodded and stalked out of the ally. I turned to Jace and he smirked. "Thank-you. I hate it when someone takes my kill and that demon was about to tell me where the greater demons are gathering." No wonder they don't get along. They're exactly the same. Jace eventually got his revenge on Jonathan and that made their rivalry worse.

I turned to look Alistair in his blood-red eyes, and smiled venomously, "If you want to kill that Shadowhunter, you have to get through me first." Alistair yelled in frustration and charged me again. I sidestepped his blow and blocked it with my sword. We were going at it for a good 15 minutes, when I'd had enough. I ducked and kicked out at his legs, he stumbled and fell flat on his face. I pinned him to the floor with my blade and hissed, "Time to sleep little demon. When you wake up you won't remember I was here. Now get up and look into my eyes." The demon squirmed under my blade, I kicked him in the side. This is what he gets for kidnapping and torturing my cousin. He groaned and spat blood out of his mouth. I looked him over. He was bleeding everywhere. He caught me once in the side. But I'll live. I removed my sword from his back, he got up and slowly turned to face me. His red eyes flashed with malice, "Next time we meet Shadowhunter, you're a dead woman." I smiled. There won't be a next time. I ran at him and pinned him to the wall. My eyes flashed green, then went back to purple. The demon hissed, "_You." _ I smiled, then I punched him in the face with a mean right hook that Jace taught me while training. I took my stele out of my pocket and drew a demonic rune on his neck for _forget. _The demon would remember everything, except for me. He'll know another Shadowhunter was here, he just won't know that it was me. When I was finished with my handy work, I grimaced. "Yes, Alistair. _Me. _Too bad you're not my demon to kill." I bound him with rope and dragged him over to the middle of the room and tied him to the pole. It will take him awhile to break the ropes. I smiled to myself, then went over to check on Trevor.

He was chained to the ceiling, his wrists were bloody from struggling to get free. There were cuts, bruises and burn marks over his arms, back and torso. There were lash marks on his back. _I saw red_. Now I wanted to kill that bastard demon. _No Clary. Get Trevor free, then leave. You can kill him another time. You're after Azazel remember. _ I took a deep calming breath. I wiped the bloody hair out of Trevor's face. He had a black eye, his nose was bleeding, his lip was split and he had a gash over his left eyebrow. _Son of a bitch__! That demon did a number on him. _I unlocked his wrists with my stele and he collapsed into my arms. Damn, he's heavy. I gently laid him on the ground and looked him over some more. He had broken ribs from his beatings. I wanted to cry, he's lucky to be alive. But he needs grandma's attention. _Now_. I have to wake him up. First I willed my disguise away and was back to myself. Then I drew a _revive _rune over Trevor's heart.

I sat there for a good five minutes before he let out a groan. I grimaced. This was going to hurt like a mother. But I need him awake to take him to grandma so she can heal him. I crawled over to his side and grabbed his hand in mine. His eyes snapped open in a flash and he struggled to breathe, and tried to get away. I held tight to his hand and took his face with my other one, then said gently, "Trevor, it's me. Calm down." He blinked four times, then tightened his grip on my hand to bone crushing. "_Clary?_ Is it really you?" He rasped, like his voice hadn't been used in months. I nodded and he loosened his grip on my hand slightly. "How did you find me? I thought I was going to die down here with no one knowing where I was." There were tears streaming out of his eyes. I choked on a sob, "It's a long story Trev. One I will tell you after we get home. Come on. We gotta go." He looked at me with wide eyes, then tried to sit up with my help. He didn't get very far, he sucked in a painful breath halfway up. His broken ribs. "Lie back down Trevor. I'm going to give you something that will last 'til we get home." He complied. I drew a _painless _rune on his chest. "Feel better?" I asked. He just lay there for a minute, then he slowly sat up, his hand still gripped tightly in mine. He smiled at me, "Thank-you Clare-bear. I can't feel a thing." I scowled at the nickname Jonathan gave me when we were kids. Sometimes big brothers are so annoying. "Okay. Let's get the hell out of here before that demon wakes up," I said calmly, even though I was feeling anything but calm. More like anxious. Trevor nodded and stood. I gave him one of my seraph blades and we were off toward home.

When we got outside the warehouse. I didn't recognize anything. It was about noon, the sun was high in the sky. Screw it, I'm going to draw a portal. I walked over to the side of the building with Trevor beside me. When I was about to draw the rune, Trevor stopped me. "Clary, where is Herondale and Jonathan? I know for a fact that you're never without one or the other or both." Damnit. I was hoping to avoid this conversation 'til later. Now I'm going to get an earful. _Wonderful_. He's going to sound like Jonathan. I looked at Trevor, then said, "Jace and Jonathan are probably going out of their minds looking for me right now. I told Jace that I love him, then left." Trevor raised one eyebrow at me. Then he burst out laughing._ What the hell is he laughing at? _I wanted to punch him, but thought better of it. "Shut up Trevor, it's not funny in the slightest." He looked at me, then he said, "Well, it's about time you told him. He's been waiting years to hear that you love him more than a friend." My jaw dropped to the floor. I can't believe I'm having this conversation with him right now. I quickly collected my pride then grimaced, "If you would let me finish, I would tell you that I told Jace I love him, kissed him then sped off. I found _the demon _that killed my parents. I told Jonathan what I was up to. So after I left Jace at school he probably called Jonathan and asked him what the hell was going on. They've probably got a search party out for me if they haven't killed each other yet." I took a breath, Trevor was looking at me wide eyed. Then cleared his throat. And narrowed his eyes at me, "You found the demon, and you went off without back-up." I nodded and held my head high. I was not going to take crap from my cousin. "Yes," I drawled, "I found the demon right when I entered the tunnels. We had a few words then the bastard disappeared before I could kill him." Trevor looked at me shocked. "How did you find me Clary?"he asked, his voice hoarse. Man. He was persistant. I really need to get him home. "I was wondering aimlessly looking for that piece of crap demon when I stumbled on a rotten bloody corpse, next thing I knew I was with you in that warehouse. Can we go now?" He looked even more shocked. Then nodded. I drew the _portal _rune, took his hand and jumped through the swirling mass of color.

We landed in the library at grandma Morgensterns feet. She jumped. I think we scared the crap out of her. "Clary? Trevor? What in the name of the Angel happened to you?" I got up first, smiled at grandma, then said, "Trevor was kidnapped for ransom. I saved him." Grandma blanched. Looked between me and Trevor. She continued to do that for a good five minutes when Jonathan came running through the room.

He stopped dead in his tracks, looked at Trevor, then me and ran to me and engulfed me in a bear hug. He held me so tight I couldn't breath. "_Don't you dare do that to me again. Do you here me Clary Morgenstern? I swear on the Angel..."_ he choked on a sob, I held him tighter. I really do love my brother. Then he yelled, "Herondale! She's in here!" _Shit! Now I'll never get away. _I looked over at Trevor, he smirked at me and gave me a thumbs up. I scowled at him and being childish, I stuck my tongue out at him, he rolled his eyes and did the same. Then Jace was there, taking me out of Jonathan's arms and engulfing me in his own bear hug. "Don't you ever do that to me again Clary! You can't kiss me and walk away without an explanation. I was so worried." Then he whispered for only me to hear, "_I love you too Clary. Forever." _I smiled against his rock hard chest and finally let the tears fall. We stood like that for a good 15 minutes when Trevor cleared his throat, "Thank you all for noticing that I'm not missing anymore," he said with a smile at me.

Jonathan was the first to recover. He went over to Trevor and gave him a man-hug, then said, "What the hell man? How could you let a demon kidnap you?" his voice was strained with emotion. That was when I spoke up and Jace loosened his grip on me. "Trevor was kidnapped by Alistair. He was blindsided. Not his fault." Jace visibly stiffened. He was about to say something, when I squeezed his hand for him to shut up. He reluctantly complied. Trevor continued my story, "Yeah I was blindsided. Thank the Angel Clary showed up when she did. If not for her, I'd be a dead man. Thank you Clary, for saving my life." I smiled at him. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Jace squeezed my hand, I looked at him, there were tears pooling in his eyes. I know he wanted to talk in private. I gave him a slight nod and let go of his hand. I went over to Trevor, and hugged him, he hugged me back. I went to grandma, "I'll explain everything, but you have to heal Trevor, he's hurt bad." She smiled and nodded. Then took Trevor to the infirmary. He looked back at me smiled and gave me another thumbs up. I scowled at him and could hear his laughter all the way down the hall. He'll pay for that, when I looked back at the room, it was just Jonny and Jace. Jonathan looked livid. _Oh Shit! _When Jonathan opened his mouth to yell at me, I grabbed Jace's hand and ran out of the room. The last thing I heard before I shut the door to my room was Jonathan's pissed off voice, "_Get back here Clarissa! I'm not done talking to you!" _I grimaced. I closed the door and looked at Jace. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I felt an electric current go through me. It was amazing. I will never leave him again. _Unless you have no other choice. _

**Please read and review! I love reading your ideas, thoughts and opinions:D I will try to update asap:)**

**-S**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey sorry this isn't a chapter**** I just wanted to let you guys know that I added some stuff to the beginning of chapter one and I finished chapter three. I am currently working on chapter four. When I post it, this AN will be replaced with chapter four. It will be in Jace and Jonathan's POV. I might include Trevor's and Clary's. Because I have a sincere feeling that Clary is going to try and sneak out to kill that demon. She will probably get caught. I haven't decided by whom yet. It might be Isabelle. I will update ASAP**

**-S**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI Characters; they all belong to Cassandra Claire. I love Jace, he's amazing! I wish he was real:p Anyway, if you haven't seen the movie yet: GO SEE IT! It was amazing, I personally loved it**

JMPOV

Thank the Angel Clary's safe. I don't know what we would have done if she didn't come home last night.

*FLASHBACK*

It took us about an hour and a half to get her location out of Magnus Bane; Clary's friend and also the High Warlock of Brooklyn. At first he wouldn't tell us where she was because he promised her that he wouldn't say anything if anyone came asking about what she was doing. Then Herondale pulled out a seraph blade and put it at Magnus' neck and threatened to cut his throat out if he didn't spill on where the _hell_ Clary was. It was actually pretty funny. Magnus is an immortal, if Jace cut his throat it would heal instantly. That was the moment I finally realized that Jace really did love my sister, he would follow her into hell and back, he would die for her. That was also the moment I realized that I didn't hate him; well I never actually hated him. I just really like to piss him off and that will never change. I know that Clary can take care of herself, she's an amazing Shadowhunter; she is also a very powerful one: her and Jace both. Then Magnus said something that snapped me out of my thoughts, "Trevor Midwinter was kidnapped by a demon." _What the fuck?! That's why I haven't seen him for the past three days? I knew something was wrong, but I brushed it off as nothing. Man, I am such an asshole._

"What did you just say?" I asked, afraid I didn't hear him correctly. Magnus cleared his throat, Herondale's blade still touching his skin. "I said, Trevor Midwinter was kidnapped by a demon. Now _Morgenstern_, tell your golden friend here to put his blade away before I turn his hair into hot pink glitter," he hissed. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing so hard, tears came from my eyes. When I stopped laughing, Jace was glaring at me, man he was pissed. Herondale removed his blade from Magnus' throat and growled, "Where the _fuck_ is Clary, Bane? I know you've been helping her track that demon. Tell us where she is. _Now."_ By the look on his face, I could tell that Magnus was about to give Jace some new hair, and Jace looked like he was ready for murder. I decided to cut in, Clary would never forgive me if I let anything happen to Herondale. "Magnus, please, just tell us where Clary is and we'll be on our way. She's down there alone, against probably more than one greater demon. _Please _I know you care about her too," Magnus rolled his cat like eyes and gave a dramatic sigh. "She's not alone down there. She's with your parabatai, Morgenstern." _What? How the hell is that possible? She went down there to find the demon that killed our parents. She didn't even know Trevor was missing._ I opened my mouth to voice my thoughts, but Jace beat me to it. "What do you mean Clary's with Trevor?" Magnus walked over to his sofa and sat down, then he said, "I mean exactly what I said Herondale. Clary is with Trevor, she found him. Somehow. And there's no point going to look for them downtown anymore." Panic settled in the pit of my stomach, I looked at Jace, he was paler than a snowflake and looked like he was about to throw up. _Shit. _Then I looked at Magnus, he was smiling and it was smug. "What the fuck do you mean that there's no point in looking for them in the tunnels anymore? Are they, are they de-," I stopped myself, I couldn't think about that right now. There is no way. I looked at Jace. If anything happened to Clary, it would kill him. Literally. He would go down fighting, like a Warrior. He would let himself be killed in the end, taking a horde of demons with him. As for me, I know Clary can take care of herself. Jace knows it too. But what Magnus is insinuating is getting on my last nerve. Then Magnus burst out laughing, when he finally stopped, he rasped, "Herondale, Morgenstern, Clary and Trevor are at home. They just stepped through a portal that originated somewhere in Albany. Trevor was hurt. Bad." I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding; then looked at Jace again; some color was coming back to his face. Then Jace scowled at Magnus, "What the hell Bane!? You made us think she was dead!" Before the situation could escalate any further; I stepped in front of Jace and pulled him out the door, then said thank you to Magnus. Once we were outside, we hopped on my bike and headed home. _Clary has some explaining to do._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

What I would really like to know is what happened to Clary yesterday morning. I want to know how she managed to save Trevor when she was downtown and he was somewhere in Albany. When I saw them yesterday, when we got back from Bane's loft; Trevor looked like he was tortured and beaten for information. Clary looked okay, except for a few cuts and bruises and a gash in her side. Other than that she looked fine. Thank the Angel they're both okay. I am never letting Clary go alone anywhere again. I won't lose her like mom and dad.

I was about to knock on her door, when it opened. Revealing a shirtless Herondale. _A shirtless Herondale!_ My jaw dropped to the floor, then I closed my mouth and glowered at the Princely asshole before saying, "_What in the name of Raziel are you doing in my sisters room Herondale!?"_ Jace had the nerve to look smug, he smirked at me and then he smiled and whispered, "It's not what you think _Morgenstern. _We just slept together. We fell asleep together after she kissed me."

My jaw locked and it took all my self- control not to punch him in the face. I gathered my bearings; then looked at Jace again. He still had that smug smile on his face. That _arrogant-egotistical-self-centered-obnoxious-prick . I am going to kill him one day, to hell with the consequences!_ The sound of someone clearing their throat broke me out of my thoughts. It was Herondale, "Don't think too hard there Morgenstern. You might cause yourself an aneurism and be in a coma for the rest of your life." That's it! I balled my fist and prepared to swing when another voice interrupted my thoughts. "_Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern! Don't you dare do what I know you're about to do!"_ It was Clary, and she was behind me. Damnit! How does she do that? I turned around and plastered on a fake smile. "Whatever are you talking about, sister dear?" Clary scowled at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. Clary may be small, but she is really powerful. "You know what I'm talking about Jonny. You were going to punch Jace in the face." Clary smiled, and I turned to see Jace looking at me in horror. "You would dare do that to me Morgenstern? How could you?!" Then everyone burst into laughter. I was the first one to recover. Turning back to Clary, I said, "We need to talk." She sobered, walked around me and into her room. Jace and I followed. Clary turned to face us and said, "Sit." Then she yelled, "Trevor! Get your ass in here!" I winced, her voice was really loud. A few minutes later, Trevor limped into the room, with a scowl on his face and messed up hair. I smirked, but said nothing. Jace choked on a laugh. Trevor turned to him, "What's so funny Jace?" then he turned to Clary, "You called for me Princess?" Clary glared at him, then told him to join us on the bed. Then she started, "I found the demon that killed mom and dad and Celine and Stephen. His name is Azazel. We got into a fight, and then the ugly bastard disappeared." Clary took a breath, waited for someone to interrupt.

No one did, so she continued, "I was wondering the tunnels for about an hour when I came across a rotting corpse. Then suddenly, I was in some warehouse and a Shadowhunter was beaten and chained to the ceiling. I recognized his face immediately. It was Trevor. I didn't know if I could save him, but I tried anyway and here we are." Clary smiled and took a breath. She looked tired and sore. Jace took her hand and pulled her on his lap. I rolled my eyes at Trevor. He just shook his head, and then said, "Herondale" he was cut off by a portal opening up. Right here in this house, in Clary's room. _What the hell? _Clary pulled a seraph blade out from under her pillow and a katana from under her bed just as the first demon entered through the portal.

_Angel help us_ was my last thought before all hell broke loose.

**Please read and review! I love your thoughts and opinions**** Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been having a bit of writers block. By the way: Magnus is probably OOC. **

**-S**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI, Cassandra Clare does**

CPOV

_What in the name of the Angel is going on here? How the fuck did demons open a portal into my room?_ The moment the first demon stepped into my room through the portal, I gave Jace my seraph blade and stepped in front of Trevor. _He's still injured, there's no way he would survive this fight. These demons were here for a reason. Shit. _While Jace fought with the demon, I turned to Jonathan and said, "Get Trevor out of here now!" my voice was hoarse. Jonathan shook his head, "No way Clary! No way in _hell_ am I leaving you here to fight without me!" he yelled. This was going to be a losing battle. I did the only thing I could; grabbed Trevor and Jonathan by their arms and kicked them out of my room and locked the door behind them. A moment later there was a loud banging sound on my door and insistent yelling, "_Clarissa Adele Morgenstern! Unlock this door and let me in. Now!"_ he was really mad. Well, better that he's alive and mad at me than dead. I lost my parents; I won't lose my brother too. So I didn't answer to Jonathans yelling and banging and cussing. The demons weren't here for me anyway.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a yell coming from behind me, it was Jace and he was against three eidolon demons with a spike in his shoulder. _No! They weren't going to get him. Over my dead and lifeless body!_ I ran over to help Jace, flipping over him and stabbing the one that hurt him in the heart. It screeched and disappeared instantly. The other two hissed; Jace flipped onto my bed and cut the females head off, while I finished the other one with a blade to the throat. They all disappeared and the portal closed. Jace sat down on my bed, bleeding and exhausted. Thank the Angel these demons didn't have poisoned weapons. I'd be able to heal Jace with an iratze. I walked over to Jace and pushed him down on my bed. He looked up at me through hooded eyes, I smiled at him. "This is going to hurt Jace. Put your fist in your mouth and lock your jaw." He did as he was told. "On three. Ready?" I asked. He nodded. "One…Two…"I pulled the spike out of his shoulder; he let out a loud groan in his throat. If he didn't have his fist in his mouth, he would have bitten his tongue.

I went into my bathroom and took out the first aid kit. When I walked back into my bedroom, Jace looked at me and smiled, "Where's that naughty nurse outfit and my spongebath?" his voice hoarse and laced with pain. I know he was trying to hide it. I scowled at him then smirked, "Maybe next time Herondale." I walked over to him and began to clean his wound, then drew a healing rune on his shoulder. He'll be fine in a few hours. When I was done, Jace took my hand in his and pulled me to him, and then his lips crashed to mine. I felt like I was in heaven for a good five minutes. Then we broke apart for air, "I love you Clary," Jace breathed into my hair. I smiled and felt my cheeks get as red as my hair, "I love you too Jace." We smiled at each other, when I got up to put the first aid kit back into the bathroom, Jace got up to follow me. His posture was tense; he still looked like he was in pain. I was about to give him a piece of my mind when the unspeakable happened.

Another portal opened up. Right behind Jace. My eyes widened and I screamed, "Jace! Behind you! Duck!" He did as he was told and hit the floor, I threw my seraph blade into the portal and hit a demon that was about to grab him. Jace stood up, and I had just enough time to grab my two katanas before another demon came through and grabbed Jace from behind. He struggled to get free, but it was no use.

They were going to take him and there was nothing I could do. The raptor demon was pulling Jace through the portal when I stuck my blades onto my back and grabbed onto Jace's arms as he was being pulled through, his hands latched onto my arms, his grip tightened for a second, then he said, "You have to let me go Clary. You have to let go. I won't let them take you too. I love you, forever." _No! Tears were coming out of my eyes now and I choked on a sob. There's not a chance in hell I was letting him go. Then a morbid thought struck me; I wouldn't let go, but Jace would. To save my life._ I could feel his grip loosening on my arms already. He was going to let go. And I may never see him again. _Over my dead body! They will not take him alone._

I tightened my grip on his arms and whispered, "_Never_. I will never let you go. I will follow you into Hell and back. I love you too Herondale. Forever." Then with a grim determination I jumped on Jace and latched my arms tightly around his neck. There was no way they were getting him alone. Ever. With the last of his strength Jace pulled me closer to him and whispered something in my ear it sounded something like 'stupid, brave girl, you never do what you're told.' I could feel him smile, then I kissed his hair. The last thing I saw before we both disappeared was Jonathan and Trevor storming into my room. Then everything went black and the only thing I could feel was Jace.

**Please read and review! I will update as soon as I can:)**

**-S**


End file.
